Simple Things
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller.Married just under a month Jen’s off world luck strikes again. Sometimes we forget that simple things don’t mean the same to others.
1. Chapter 1

For those wondering I haven't forgotten Tethered. My muse is wrestling with it and I hope to be posting on that one soon. :)

However this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy and this should be a short one about the length of Routine. :)

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Keller/Lorne friendship  
Summary: Married just under a month Jen's off world luck strikes again. Sometimes we forget the simple things don't mean the same to others.  
Author's notes: For Nika

"Inside!"Major Evan Lorne ordered to Doctor Jennifer Sheppard and the rest of his team as he held open the door to a tavern. "Now!"

When they had arrived on MX2-756 the snow had been barely flurries. During the two mile hike to the village it had turned into a full fledged blizzard.

Once inside Jennifer shook snow out of her hair and off of her uniform. She rubbed her hands together trying to get warmth back to them. The wind howled viciously outside the small building. Jennifer watched as it took both Evan and Lieutenant Matthews to shut the door.

"Well that was fun."Evan commented dryly as he reached Jennifer. He turned to supervise his team stacking the medical supplies in a corner out of the way.

"Rodney never said he was a meteorologist."Jennifer replied quietly as she blew on her hands.

Evan shook his head as the group moved closer to the bar to get out of the way of the main walk way. "Still he or Radek should've seen something…..at the very least we could've had cold weather gear."

Jennifer took Evan's hands in hers to warm them.  
She didn't see the dark looks the patrons sitting at the small tables were giving them.

"He did warn us that the planet was experiencing the beginnings of a climate shift."

Evan laughed as snow continued to pelt the windows. "If this is the beginning I don't want to be here when it gets worse."

After a moment Evan pulled back from Jennifer and flexed his fingers. "Thanks."

Evan looked out the window and then back at his team. "Looks like we may be here for awhile. Might as well have a seat."

Without thinking Evan placed a gentle hand on Jen's right arm as he escorted her to two tables in the back.

As they walked to the back of the small room Evan was very aware of the silence in the tavern. It also seemed like all eyes were on them even though the village knew they were coming.

"Thought they knew we were coming."Jennifer stated as they sat down.

Lorne nodded looking out at the eight men clustered around the other tables. "They did."

"So what did we do?"Jennifer asked nervously feeling the tension in the room.

Lorne shook his head. "Don't know…probably nothing. Maybe they don't like strangers."

"Maybe."Jennifer replied not settling back in her chair.

Evan smiled trying to relax the mood. "I'm going to see if they have some food."

"Okay."

Evan stood and walked over to the bar. He had just made his inquiry to the middle-aged male bartender when he felt a presence behind. Evan turned to see one of the villagers. The man had dark hair, tanned skin from years of working outdoors and was at least a foot taller than Evan.

"Hi."Evan stated forcing a smile.

"You broke the law."The man replied in a deep baritone.

Evan blinked. "Excuse me?"

The man stepped closer raising his right fist. "You broke the law."

"I got that part."Evan replied scooting down the bar and away from the man. Out of the corner of his eye Evan saw his team rise to their feet.

"We're explorers."Evan explained as he held out a restraining hand to his team. "This is Dr. Sheppard we're here to bring medical supplies, that's all. This was previously arranged. If we've done something wrong it was unintentional."

"You broke the law."The villager repeated not phased by Evan's explanation.

"This guy's a broken record."Matthews whispered to Jennifer as they watched warily.

Jennifer took a step forward intending to set the guy straight but Matthews placed a restraining hand on her right shoulder.

"We didn't…."Evan began but was abruptly cut off as the man's fist connected with Evan's jaw sending Evan sprawling.

Evan regained his balance but not before taking out three bar stools.

SGA-2 was immediately at their commander's side but Evan waved them off.

"Stand down!"Evan ordered as he saw Evenson and Conners raise their weapons as the other men in the tavern stood.

"Sir."Matthews protested as he raised his own weapon not liking this one bit

The other villagers closed rank with the first one that had thrown a punch.

"Lower your weapons."Evan ordered trying to ignore the sharp pain in his jaw.

Reluctantly SGA-2 lowered their P90's.

The building shuddered from the violent wind.

Jennifer moved to stand behind Evan's team.

One of the other villagers a red haired man turned to a younger blond. "Confine him to the cellar until the storm passes. Then we shall let the Elders decide punishment."

Jennifer broke through the tense stance of SGA-2 and approached the villagers.

"We have a right to know what he's done wrong."Jennifer demanded as she dodged Everson's outstretched hand. "We're here on your request to deliver medical supplies."

The giant went to secure Evan's arms and move him away from the bar.

Evan made the mistake of taking one last chance to settle this peacefully. If he could get out of the lug's grasp long enough they could talk through whatever he'd done.  
Evan sidestepped the large man and ducked.

Unfortunately the man thought Evan was trying to escape and latched onto Evan's right arm wrenching it back.

"Evan!"Jennifer exclaimed as she saw the pain on her friend's face.

SGA-2 took a step forward which the other villagers took as a hostile action.

Evan ignored the pain as best he could and used the momentum to swing himself around. He hit the other man with a sharp right hook.

The punch didn't phase the giant.

"Oh hell."Evan whispered as the other man glowered in anger.

Jennifer stepped between Evan's team and the villagers. She held her arms out.

"We came in here for shelter from the storm…..that's all."Jennifer stated. "If we have intruded we apologize."

The blond man advanced on Jennifer his green eyes full of anger. "No woman speaks."

"What?"Jennifer asked the place hadn't looked medieval when they had first done negations for the supplies But then Woosley had handled those.

The anger turned to hatred and the blond man hit Jennifer with a sharp uppercut.

Jennifer cried out as she sailed straight into the wood bar.

"Jen!"Evan yelled as he saw her head connect hard with the bar and she slumped to the ground.

Evan struggled against the giant that held him. "Bastard! She did nothing!"

"Confine him!"The red haired man ordered once again.

Matthews strode forward his P90 raised. "You're not taking him anywhere."

The red haired man smirked. "He has broken the law. It is our right."

"Matthews!"Lorne called gaining the younger black haired man's attention as the giant dragged Lorne away. "Take care of Dr. Sheppard. Get her back to the gate, that's an order."

Reluctantly Matthews nodded and walked toward Jennifer's still form.

Matthews's path was blocked by the red haired man.

"Confine the woman as well."The man ordered sharply before turning to Matthews and the rest of Evan's team. "You three are dangerously close to joining them. Leave, now."

Matthews shook his head standing his ground. Conners and Everson closed behind him.

"Not without knowing their crimes."Matthews argued. He knew they could shoot their way out…..it'd be ugly but they could do it.

"Matthews! Go, that's an order!"Lorne commanded through clenched teeth as the giant pushed him around the bar and toward a dark doorway.

Evan could only watch in anger as the blond man roughly lifted Jennifer and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

For Lieutenant Scott Matthews leaving was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. But they needed backup.

As the remaining members of SGA-2 opened the door and walked out into the storm Matthews knew a furious John Sheppard would be damn good backup.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Keller/Lorne friendship  
Summary: Married just under a month Jen's off world luck strikes again. Sometimes we forget the simple things don't mean the same to others.  
Author's notes: For Nika

"You do not sleep when she is gone, do you?"Teyla asked with a smile as she joined John by the railing overlooking the gateroom.

John grinned. "Am I that transparent?"

Teyla patted his arm. "Only to those who know you. It is natural to worry."

"My wife's luck off world isn't the best."John replied quietly as he returned his gaze to the gate.

It'd been less than a month since he and Jen were married. It'd flown by so fast and had only gotten better.  
John knew there would be times when they were off world separately. Still it killed him to know he wasn't there to protect her.  
Not that he didn't have faith in Evan.

"Unscheduled off world activation!"Lieutenant Crisler shouted from the control room as the chevrons started to light up on the gate.

John and Teyla exchanged an anxious look before they moved quickly for the control room.

"Activate the shield!"John ordered as he came to stand behind Crisler.

"Shield up."Crisler confirmed as he scanned the readouts before him. "Receiving Lieutenant Matthews's IDC."

/Shit./ John swore silently trying to clamp down his worry.

"Open the shield."John ordered as he ran to the stairs and took them two at a time. Teyla was close at his heels.

They reached the gate room just as the last chevron locked.

The event horizon bloomed and Matthews, Connors and Everson stumbled in followed by a blast of snow.

Sheppard keyed his earpiece. "Med team to the gate room!"

Matthews shook his head as a cough racked his thin frame. "We're alright, Sir."

"What happened?"John demanded as Teyla steadied Everson.

Matthews met Sheppard's gaze. "I'm sorry, Colonel. The Major ordered me to go."

"Lieutenant….."John prompted through a clenched jaw.

"They arrested Major Lorne."Matthews explained.

John blinked in surprise not liking at all where this was going. "For what?"

Matthews shook his head. "We don't know…..they wouldn't tell us."

"What about Dr. Sheppard?"Teyla asked worriedly.  
She knew Evan would give his life for Jennifer and the fact that he was imprisoned and she wasn't here…..

Matthews swallowed hard as he met Sheppard's intense gaze. "They arrested her as well."

John opened his mouth but no sound came out.  
He quickly closed it.  
After a moment John keyed his earpiece.

"Lieutenant Crisler, get Woosley out of bed."

"Yes, Sir."

"Colonel."Matthews began tentatively. "There's something else you need to know."

"What?"John asked as fear inched its way up his spine.

Matthews cleared his throat just as the med team arrived. "Dr. Sheppard's hurt, Sir. They hit her….knocked her out."

John closed his eyes against the turmoil of emotions. The son-of-a-bitch that hit her was going to pay and pay dearly.  
The mere thought of Jennifer in any kind of pain made John's blood boil.

John knew he had to control his anger.  
He couldn't lose it.  
Jen needed him.

"Sir?"Matthews prompted.

John opened his eyes and nodded tightly. "Let Sokun check you out and then meet us in Woosley's office."

Matthews nodded. "Yes, Sir."

John walked toward the stairs and then turned back to Matthews. "Lieutenant, when we get back…….."

"He's yours, Sir."Matthews replied with a grim nod. "Understood."

John turned and walked back toward the stairs and up to the control room. Each movement he made radiated anger and worry.

Teyla followed quietly in John's wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Keller/Lorne friendship  
Summary: Married just under a month Jen's off world luck strikes again. Sometimes we forget the simple things don't mean the same to others.  
Author's notes: For Nika

If it was one thing Evan hated it was being helpless.

The cellar he and Jen had been roughly tossed into was barely bigger than a prison cell. Gray slab steps led up to the tavern which was blocked with a wooden door with iron handles.  
The ceiling was so low that Evan couldn't stand.  
So he sat against the far wall with Jen's still form cradled in his lap.

More than anything Evan wished he had some light. But they'd taken his P90 and anything else useful he'd had on him.  
If he had more light Evan could know for sure what Jen's injuries were.  
Evan was pretty sure all she had was a concussion. Her heart beat and breathing were normal.  
Still a concussion and shock were not a good combination.

Evan pulled Jen closer to him in an effort to keep her warm. As best he could anyway with a dislocated shoulder. With the storm raging outside the cellar was more like a freezer.

Evan placed his hand against Jennifer's cheek. "Come on, Jen……I need you to wake up."

Only silence answered.

Evan sighed and wrapped his good arm tighter around Jennifer and leaned his head back against the wall.  
As much as Evan racked his brain he still couldn't figure out what they'd done wrong.

* * *

John paced the length of Woosley's office.  
The people gathered gave him a wide berth.

A sleepy Rodney stood next to a tense Ronon against the right wall.

Teyla sat in one of the chairs in front of Woosley's desk. Matthews occupied the other chair.

"Lieutenant,"Richard Woosley began as he stood behind his desk hands clenched tightly behind his back, "Are you telling me that Major Lorne instigated a bar fight?"

"Lorne?"Rodney repeated sarcastically with a yawn. "Mr. Boy Scout?"

Matthews shook his head furiously. "No, Sir. We came in, sat down. Major Lorne went up to inquire about food. Next thing we knew the guy punched him."

"Unprovoked."Woosley stated.

Matthews nodded. "Yes, Sir. The Major did his best to avoid the fight and figure out what was going on but all they kept saying was the Major had committed a crime and that it was their right to confine him, and Dr. Sheppard."

Woosley leaned against the desk. "This crime was committed before the fight?"

"Yes,Sir."

"Mr. Woosley, if I may?"Teyla asked and when Woosley nodded she turned to Matthews. "Lieutenant, with Dr. Sheppard's arrest…..what happened right before?"

John stopped pacing and moved to stand to the right of Matthew's chair.

Matthews risked a glance back at John before he continued. "Dr. Sheppard tried her best to defuse the situation. She demanded answers several times. She put herself between us and the villagers."

Teyla looked over at Woosley. "Some cultures do not like strong women."

"Were there dragons and castles?"Rodney asked pushing himself away from the wall. "What century are these people in?"

"Some races advance differently."Woosley replied. "Or not much at all in this case. That explains Dr. Sheppard's situation what about Major Lorne?"

"Lorne tried to defend her."John interjected quietly.

Matthews nodded. "Yes, but they insisted his crime was committed before any of this started with Dr. Sheppard."

John flexed and unflexed his right hand.  
He couldn't stand there any longer.  
His wife was hurt and scared and he'd be damned if he let her feel that for a moment longer than necessary.

"We'll figure it out when we get there."John snapped as he turned toward the door. "Rodney, get the cold weather gear stashed in the jumper. Ronon, Matthews, Teyla let's…"

"Colonel."Woosley interrupted as he rose to his full height. "We have to go through the proper channels with this."

"Oh crap."Rodney whispered moving quickly to his previous position out of the way.

John closed the space to the desk in one stride his dark eyes flashing. Teyla stood and grabbed his right arm but John angrily shook her off.

"I swear Woosley if you so much as breathe the word negotiate……….."

"You'll what, Colonel?"Richard replied in a low, dangerous tone. "Even if we do not agree with their laws. Laws were broken……there are procedures……"

"I don't give a damn about procedures!"John shouted not caring who heard out in the control room. "It's a backwater world! They asked for our help, we gave it to them and they arrested two of our people for no reason! That's more than enough to go in there!"

"I promise you, Colonel, we will get them out."Woosley vowed quietly. "But we have to tread lightly……"

Rodney winced and backed further against the wall. He wondered just how strong the Ancient built glass was.

"I'm taking a jumper and getting them out."John stated his anger increasing with each word.

Woosley shook his head as he walked around the desk so he was standing face to face with Sheppard.

"That tactic may have worked with Colonel Carter, but I'm not her."

"That's obvious."John retorted. "Sam wouldn't have wasted this much time."

"I'll ignore that ….."

"Your procedures and rules don't work here in Pegasus."

"If you go in there with guns blazing you may very well kill her."Woosley argued knowing he was losing the battle but deciding to try one last shot anyway.

John shook his head. "I can't trust her life to negotiations."

If it was Elizabeth, John might...

Teyla spoke up quietly. "I am afraid John is right, Mr. Woosley. I do not believe these people will honor any negotiations."

John flashed his friend a grateful look.

"Very well."Woosley replied with a sigh. "At least let me set up a distraction. Let them believe we're trying to negotiate their release."

"And we go in with a cloaked jumper."Ronon stated as he moved from the wall.

"One small thing with that plan."Rodney and tried not to cringe at the glare John shot him. "We're forgetting the blizzard. If the storm's as bad as Matthews said it is we can't fly a jumper in that."

"I'll take the risk."John replied as he moved toward the door.

"It'd be like flying into a solid wall of snow, not to mention the wind gusts."Rodney protested.

"We've done worse."John snapped.

"Colonel, I'll let you know once I have a dialog started."Woosley stated as he sat down on the corner of his desk.

John nodded and then looked back at the others. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes and summary: See part one

Jennifer Sheppard groaned as pain spliced through her skull dragging her back to consciousness.  
It felt like her skull was split in half but she knew that wasn't possible.

"Jen?"

Jennifer fought to concentrate on Evan's anxious voice. But it was far away, muted as if through a fog.

The intense pain slid down Jennifer's head from the top to her throbbing jaw. Jennifer knew that if she could open her eyes she'd be seeing stars.

"Jen?"Evan called once more. "Come on, Jen…..talk to me."

"Ow."Jennifer replied her voice hoarse and barely audible.

Relief washed over Evan and despite everything a wide smile crossed his face.

"Always knew you had a hard head."Evan stated as Jen cracked her eyes open.

"Funny."Jennifer commented her voice a little stronger but the pain forcing her eyes to close. "Where are we?"

"Cellar of the tavern."Evan replied as he shifted trying to make her more comfortable.

"The others?"Jen asked as she raised her hand to the back of her head and tentatively exploring with her fingers. She winced as her fingers touched blood and the large bump that was forming.

"Forced them to leave."Evan said as he tried to keep the worry out of his voice. The wind rattling the wall just above his head didn't help. Even though he couldn't see it he knew the snow was falling just as furiously. He could hear it against the wood.

"I'm sure they got back to the gate."Jennifer said softly.

"Yeah, just a little snow….nothin' to stop my guys."Evan acknowledged hoping he was projecting confidence. Not that he didn't have faith in his team but anybody could get turned around in a storm this bad…..and with no cold weather gear…..

"How's the head?"Evan asked after a few minutes.

"Goose egg the size of Rodney's ego."Jennifer replied weakly.

"Hang in there."Evan urged quietly. "I'm sure your husband's gathering the cavalry as we speak."

"He's going to kill me."Jennifer replied with a wince. "Can't shake this bad luck….not even on a simple mission."

Evan chuckled. "I don't think this was your fault this time."

Memories were slowly making their way back through the pain and Jennifer searched Evan's face in the dark. "How are you? How's the arm?"

"Truth?"

"Evan."Jennifer admonished.

Evan sighed. "Dislocated shoulder."

Jennifer struggled into a sitting position but Evan forced her back down.

"Don't go into Doc mode…."

"Can't help it…..let me take a look."

Evan shook his head. "Can you sit without being dizzy?"

"Now who's the doctor?"

"Can you?"

Jennifer relaxed back against Evan's legs. "Don't know haven't gotten that far."

"Don't force it then….rest."

"You're hurt….."Jennifer protested as she felt Evan's gentle hand on her arm.

"I'll live."

Jennifer sighed and closed her eyes trying to ease the pounding in her head.

"Did they tell you why they arrested us?"Jennifer asked after a moment.

"No, just kept saying we broke he law and they had a right to imprison us."

"That's helpful."

"Don't worry."Evan assured her. "We'll get out of this."

* * *

"Everybody buckled in?"John asked grimly as he turned slightly in the pilot seat to make sure."Good. Teyla, if you ever wanted to go on a roller coaster this may be as close as you get."

Teyla nodded as she double checked her safety straps.

The last chevron locked and the jumper slid into the open worm hole.

Once they got out of the gate, they cloaked. It took all of John's concentration to keep the jumper airborne. He'd already given up on keeping it level.

The further they flew out from the gate the stronger the wind and snow got.  
It was like trying to fly in a tornado.  
Snow pelted them from all angles

John flew higher trying to get the jumper above the storm.  
Unfortunately it was too little too late as a warning light sounded on the control panel.

"Is that what I think it is?"Rodney asked his voice rising with anxiety.

"Lost one engine, we're okay."John replied through gritted teeth as he inched the jumper forward

Another alarm sounded and the jumper shuddered violently.

"Or not."John stated grimly as the second engine started to rapidly lose power. John quickly glanced at the control panel that engine was down to forty percent and failing fast.

"Everybody hang on."John ordered as his fingers flew over the control panel. "This might get a bit rough. I'm going to try to set her down."

John coaxed the limping jumper another twenty feet before the remaining engine completely died.

Before John could react the merciless wind snatched the jumper like it was a piece of tin foil.

The jumper bucked and then went into a spin.

All John could do was pray.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes and summary: See part one

Woosley stood in the control room behind Lieutenant Crisler's chair.

"Once the gate is activated, Lieutenant, try that radio frequency we used to contact them last time."

"Yes, Sir."

As Woosley watched the chevrons light up he had a feeling this one wasn't going to be an easy one.

But then they never were.

* * *

The jumper slammed into a grove of trees sending up a plume of snow. It slid a few more feet before coming to rest against a large tree.

"Everybody okay?"John asked worriedly as he straightens in his seat. His left wrist is sprained from where it hit the consol. From the way his ribs twinged John knew he'd have a good bruise there later.

"I'm never going to another amusement park."Rodney muttered as he gingerly touched the large cut on the right side of his face.

"First you have to prove you've been in one."John replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Teyla?"John prompted as he undid his safety straps and moved to the next row of seats.

"I am fine."Teyla replied as she undid her straps just as John reached her. "Lieutenant Matthews is not."

John turned to face Matthews just as the younger man was regaining consciousness and pushing himself away from the wall.

"Lieutenant?"John called as he moved to steady Matthews.

"I'm okay, Sir."Matthews replied shakily not opening his eyes yet.

John winced in sympathy at the large gash across Matthews's forehead "You're a little banged up. Teyla, hand me the first-aide kit."

"That was some flying, Sir."Matthews commented as Teyla found the first-aide kit and handed it to John.

John shook his head. "Not my best."

"We're in one piece, Sir."Matthews protested.

"Yeah, well the jumper's not going anyw…….."John broke off as his radio crackled to life.

"Woosley to Colonel Sheppard."

John handed the first aide kit to Teyla who nodded and began taking care of Matthews's wound.

"Go ahead."Sheppard replied.

"I made contact with the native people but I'm afraid my news is not good."

"Did you find out why they were arrested?"John asked.

"That's a mute point now."Woosley replied."The Elders are aware of the situation and have already reached a decision on punishment."

John stiffened and felt a coldness sweep over him that had nothing to do with the storm.

"What?"John demanded at Woosley's silence.

"As soon as the storm clears they're sentenced to be killed."Woosley replied grimly. "Colonel, according to Dr. Zelenka you have less than six hours to find them and get them out."

"Understood. Sheppard out."John acknowledged surprised he could get the words out.

"What's the plan?"Ronon asked anxious to get moving.

John shoved his fear and emotions aside. He had to stay focused.

"Rodney, stay with Matthews see if you can get the engines online."John replied grimly."I have a feeling we may have to get out of here quick."

"Sir."Matthews argued.

Sheppard shook his head. "Stay with McKay. You took a good hit to the head. Teyla, Ronon, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. :)  
Dark themes suggested in this chapter and some mild swearing. Don't worry Sheppard and co will get to Jen in time

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: See part one  
Notes: For Nika :)

Evan didn't realize he'd dozed off until the door to the cellar creaked open and the small area was suddenly full of light.

The blond man who had hit Jennifer earlier was framed in the doorway.

Instinctively Evan tightened his hold on Jennifer with his good arm as he felt her stiffen.

"We have been able to communicate with the Elders even though the storm is still fierce."The blond man stated as he descended the stairs two other men behind him.

"We have a right to know what our crimes are."Jennifer demanded as she felt Evan's grip tighten on her arm. Forgetting for a moment that speaking out was why her head hurt.

"You did not learn your lesson."The man replied as he roughly grabbed Jennifer and yanked her to her feet.

As the room spun Jennifer heard Evan scramble to his feet.

Instantly Evan placed himself between Jennifer and the blond man.

"She's just trying to find out what's going on."Evan stated as he kept his hand on Jennifer's arm forcing her behind him. "We were here by invitation. Whatever laws we broke were unintentional. If you tell us what we did we can explain……"

The man smirked. "You touched her, more than once."

Jennifer could only stare at their captor. He couldn't possible be serious.

Evan blinked just when he thought nothing could surprise him any more. "That's a crime?"

Jennifer finally found her voice as she stepped around Evan. "No public displays of affection? You're serious? The storm caught us by surprise so we weren't dressed for it. I was warming his hands to keep frost bite from setting in….."

Evan saw the younger man start to raise his hand. He moved forward and pushed Jennifer out of the way before the blond man's fist could connect.

The blow hit Evan instead but it only grazed his shoulder.  
Unfortunately it was the dislocated one.

Evan ignored the pain and hit their captor sending the blond man straight into the wall.

That sent the other two men into motion. However the small space wasn't big enough for five people let alone five people in a fight.

Evan found himself quickly outnumbered and back on the floor with Jen kneeling over him worriedly after a particularly vicious blow.

Jen pressed the end of her jacket against a seeping cut on Evan's forehead. She was about to tear the fabric off and use it as a compress when one of the men yanked her backwards and into the arms of one of the others.

Jennifer struggled against them. "I'm a doctor…..let me help….."

The blond man who had regained consciousness during the fight whirled on her.

"Leave her alone!"Evan shouted as he attempted to stand but was ultimately subdued and shoved roughly back to the ground.

Evan tried not to wince as pain shot through his injured shoulder.

The blond man reached out and caressed Jennifer's right cheek.

Jennifer flinched and pulled back her eyes flashing angrily.

The man smiled. "I think I will confer with the Elders and see if they will agree to let me handle your punishment personally."

Evan's stomach rolled with nausea knowing exactly what their captor had planned for Jennifer.  
No way in hell any man was going to hurt her that way…..

Evan lashed out with his feet catching the blond man and flipping him to the ground.

"You son-of-a-bitch!"Evan swore his voice rising."If you hurt her I will kill you."

The man wrenched himself free and glared at Evan before looking back at the other men."Take her to one of the rooms upstairs, make sure she's restrained."

Jennifer planted her feet against the stairs. They were too strong for her to fight but she'd be damned if she made it easy for them. Jennifer locked her eyes on Evan…..together they could protect each other…..separate……they could only wonder and pray.

Evan rose to a crouch his good hand clenched into a fist his gaze never leaving Jen. He'd promised John he'd protect her when off world……Evan would rather die than fail at that promise.

"Do whatever you want to me."Evan pleaded. "She didn't do anything……"

The blond man sneered as he stood over Evan. "She is too out spoken for her own good."

Evan heard the door open and knew they had Jennifer almost out of the cellar. "We are travelers….we're here under your invitation. We did not know the laws….we apologize for breaking them….what kind of people are you to not accept and forgive mistakes?"

The man took a step back toward the stairs and picked up a piece of stone that had crumbled away from the step. It fit nicely in the palm of his hand. He hefted it and moved back to his prisoner.

"My people have been kicked one too many times. We have found it best to protect ourselves first and foremost."

Evan backed against the wall as he struggled into a standing position. His injured shoulder was burning with pain. His jaw and left side of his face throbbed. But Evan knew he could still take this wuss.

"We aren't a threat."Evan stated firmly as his good hand balled into a fist.

"You have proven other wise."The man replied as he brought the rock down in a swing toward Evan's head.

Evan ducked and got a punch in before a sharp wave of dizziness hit. Before Evan could orient himself he saw the rock coming at him again from the corner of his eye.

Evan raised his good arm to defend himself but it was too late.

The rock crushed down against Evan's skull and he folded to the floor.

The blond man smiled as he tossed down the rock. He started toward the stairs but paused and turned back a gleam in his eyes. He placed a sharp kick to Evan's still form before he climbed the stairs and left the cellar.

Perhaps the Elders would reward him for taking initiative with the prisoners' punishment.

* * *

"Rodney!"

Rodney kept his gaze focused on his tablet and tried not to wince at the sharp angry tone of Sheppard's voice. He knew it wasn't directed at him but in the small space of the jumper Sheppard's shout was magnified.

"It's not us!"Rodney snapped back as he looked at the diagnostic. "There's nothing wrong with the jumper…..I mean aside from two blown engines….."

John glanced back from where he and Ronon were trying manually to force the jumper's hatch open. "There can't be that much snow out there, Rodney! Not enough to keep the hatch stuck."

"John."Teyla called anxiously as she looked down at the floor of the jumper. It was now at an angle it hadn't been before. "Look at the floor……I believe your attempts at opening the hatch are causing us to move."

Rodney nodded as he switched screens on his tablet. "She's right."

John didn't move from the hatch as he glared at McKay. There was no way he was going to let a little snow keep him from Jen and Evan.

"We crashed among a bunch of trees, Rodney. How can we be moving?"John demanded looking back at the darkness beyond the front window.

"We're not moving per say….."Rodney replied as his fingers flew over the tablet. "It's physics…..our motion of trying to get the hatch open is causing us to wedge farther against the tree and deeper into the snow."

John advanced on Rodney in two strides. "I'm not losing them because of this damn storm! Figure out a way to get it open!"

John stalked past McKay to the front of the jumper his hands gripping the back of the pilot seat as he leaned against it.

Teyla placed a comforting hand on Rodney's right shoulder as she made her way toward John.  
However John whirled back around before she could reach him.

"What about going out that way?"John asked struggling to keep the anger and frustration out of his voice as he motioned to the front window. "Can we bust it?"

Dejectedly Rodney shook his head not meeting John's gaze. "It'd take a lot more firepower than we have. The Ancients reinforced it to withstand not only water pressure but also the g-forces of space travel."

Undaunted Ronon raised his gun and powered it up. He aimed it at the window just above the co-pilot's seat before Rodney grabbed his arm.

Ronon looked at John, waiting.

Rodney followed Dex's gaze to Sheppard. "John, you let him shoot it and it'll either bounce back and fry us or fry the life support system or God knows what else and we freeze."

"Rodney is right, John."Teyla agreed as she stood next to Matthews. "Let us find another way."

After a long moment John sighed and reluctantly nodded to Ronon.

Ronon lowered his gun and stalked over to the left wall of the jumper.

McKay moved back to the hatch and concentrated once again on his tablet.

Teyla walked over to John who had turned to look out the front window at the dark swirling snow.

She tenderly placed a hand on his right shoulder.

John shook her off his gaze fixed on the unforgiving storm.

"We will find them, John."Teyla promised quietly.

"I wish I had your faith."John whispered his hands balling into fists. "She needs me, Teyla…..I can feel it."His voice cracked."…..she needs me and I'm stuck here."

Teyla took a step around so she was facing John. She touched his arm again as if that motion would send her strength.

"Rodney will figure it out, John, and we will bring them home."

John nodded tightly not trusting his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Home sick from work with a bad cold, but you guys get the reward.

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: See part one  
Notes: For Nika

Jennifer stumbled as she was dragged into one of the small rooms above the tavern. The dark haired man picked her up and tossed her on the bed as if she were a sack of grain.

Jennifer moved to scramble away but he snagged her left arm and slammed it against the nearest bed post.

Jennifer fought to cry out as pain sliced through her now broken wrist.

The man went to grab her right hand and Jennifer bit his forearm clamping down as hard as she could.

The man pulled his arm back splitting Jennifer's lower lip in the process. He snapped her right hand up and pressed it hard against her left arm before binding both to each other and then to the bed post with coarse rope.

Angrily Jennifer lashed out with her feet but the other man was ready. He grabbed them and tied them to the bed post at the end of the bed.

"Just let us go."Jennifer pleaded. "I promise we won't return."

"The Elders ruling is final."The blond man stated with a smile as he entered the room."You will be punished for your crimes."He turned to the other men. "Leave us."

Jennifer swallowed hard as the other two men left and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Pain sliced sharply through Evan dragging him back to consciousness.  
For a long moment all Evan could feel was the pain.

A sharp throb in his right side made it very difficult to breathe.  
His head felt like somebody had shoved an ice pick through it.

Slowly Evan forced his eyes open. Pain surged and Evan quickly closed them ; taking slow even breaths.

The pain in his side lessened……and Evan struggled to remember.

The storm….  
Being arrested…..  
Jen……..

The thought of his friend caused Evan to bolt up right. Which turned out to be a very bad move as nausea washed over him as the pain intensified ten fold.

Darkness closed in and Evan collapsed back to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

John was used to working with a clock.  
It was part of being military.

Now, though, John hated it.  
It was taking every thing he had not to constantly check how much time had slipped away.  
Part of John knew down to the last second how much time they had left to save Jen and Evan.

The other part didn't want to know.  
Didn't want to know how much precious time was wasted since they were stuck by this damn storm.

John stopped pacing and slumped down against the wall behind the pilot's chair and slid to the floor.  
He drew his knees to his chest and watched Rodney.

The scientist was mumbling to himself as his fingers flew over his tablet.

John dragged his gaze away from Rodney and stared unseeingly at the opposite wall of the jumper.

Daybreak was getting closer and consequently the storm was lessening.  
The wind didn't howl as much.  
It didn't rock the jumper with every pass.  
Snow wasn't constantly pummeling the hull.

John swallowed hard.  
Sitting here doing nothing was just killing him.  
Two people he considered family were counting on him and John couldn't do a damn thing.

Unbidden an image of Jen in her wedding dress flashed in front of his mind's eye.  
The image turned nightmarish as it melded with an image of what Jen was going through.

Beatings….  
Broken bones…..  
Bruises…..  
She was the lone woman among a team of men…..

John's right hand clenched into a fist at the last thought.

If fate was cruel……  
If they couldn't get to them in time………

There would be no place on this planet that these people could hide before John eliminated each and every one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. Almost done :)

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: See part one  
Notes: For Nika

"Lieutenant?"John called after he cleared his throat.

Startled Matthews turned to face him. "Yes, Sir?"

John didn't want to know but once they got out of here he had to know what they were up against. What these people were like.  
He had to know what these bastards might do or had already done.

"You said she was hurt….."

Matthews nodded grimly. "Yes, Sir."

Teyla looked at John worriedly from her spot across from Matthews. "John….."

Sheppard ignored her as he turned to face the younger man. "You met these people. What are they capable of? Will they be satisfied with just killing them or will they beat them before that?"

Teyla blanched slightly as she reached forward. "John……"

Matthews shook his head. "Don't do this to yourself, Sir."

"Answer the question, Lieutenant."John ordered a bit more sharply than he intended.

"Yes,Sir."Matthews replied. "I….."

"I got it!"McKay exclaimed excitedly as he turned toward Dex. "Ronon, give me your gun."

Ronon didn't move from the wall his gaze flickering back toward Sheppard.

John stood and walked toward the scientist. "Rodney……"

McKay sighed frustrated that they weren't on the same page as he was "I can modify Ronon's gun into a heat torch. I've found a weak spot in the hull….."

"Ronon."John interjected but Dex had already handed over the weapon to McKay.

"Just make it work, Rodney."John stated quietly as he moved back to a spot on the wall between Teyla and Ronon.

McKay nodded and quickly sat on the floor and began taking the gun apart.

* * *

Footsteps on the floorboards above were the first sounds Evan's pain doused mind recognized.

As Evan tried to get past the pain he struggled to orientate himself.  
Memories came in snatches.  
Snow.  
Shoved in the cellar  
Jen struggling against their captors.

Evan's eyes flew open and he stared into the darkness.

"Jen?"Evan called hoping his last memory had been wrong. Hoping that if it was right they'd brought her back.

Only sounds from the tavern above answered him.

"Damn."Evan swore as he slumped back against the cold floor.

The cold helped Evan shove the pain aside.  
It helped him focus.

Taking a deep breathe Evan swung his legs around and slowly eased himself into a sitting position.  
It took far longer than it should.  
Each movement he made was incredibly slow.

Evan leaned back against the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to fight the intense throb in his right side that was threatening to resurface.

/Get it together, Lorne./Evan told himself sternly. /She needs you. You failed her once don't do it again./

Gritting his teeth Evan used the wall for support and tentatively got to his feet.  
The darkness swam, but only for a moment.

Once Evan was sure he wasn't going to fall on his face he began to search the perimeter of the small room.

There had to be something here to help get that door open.  
There just had to be.

* * *

"Okay, that should do it."McKay announced excitedly nearly forty minutes later.

Rodney handed the weapon back to Ronon and instructed. "Aim just to the left of the hatch above the floor. Squeeze the trigger once and hold it."

Ronon nodded and fired at the wall. A thin energy stream erupted from the gun and began to illuminate a small circle that got wider the hotter the wall got.

An agonizing half hour passed.

Smoke began to rise in a thin wisp.

Unable to stand still Teyla moved toward the co-pilot's chair day light captured her attention.

"John."Teyla called gaining everyone's attention.

John came moved to stand next to her his hands balling into fists at his sides as he stared out the window.

The storm had stopped.

Bright sunlight bounced off the snow causing the trees around them to have a crystal like affect.

A thud resounded through the jumper causing John and Teyla to turn.

"We're through."Rodney announced excitedly as a sharp cold wind penetrated the interior of the jumper.

A piece of hull the size of an average coffee table was laying on the outside half buried against a slanting snow drift.  
Ronon gripped the opening and managed to break another chunk off.

As he moved closer John could see clearly why they hadn't been able to get the hatch open.

The hatch was stuck against the snow drift and braced against the tree.

John snatched his jacket and put it on. He saw the others do the same. As he zipped it up John pulled the hood up and tightened it around him.

He grabbed his P90 and hefted his backpack.

"Let's go."John ordered quietly as they filed out of the small ship.

John could only pray they weren't too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: See part one  
Notes: For Nika

In the far corner to the left of the stairs Evan found a broken piece of wood. Ignoring the splinters that bit into his hands Evan felt the wood trying to determine its size. It seemed to be the length of his P90 and the width and thinness of a boat oar. Part of one end was broken to a point.

/Beggars can't be choosers./Evan thought ruefully as he wobbly climbed the stairs.  
His strength was rapidly fading.  
The longer he stood the pain was worse.

Evan shoved the pain to the back of his mind as he reached the top of the stairs.

Thoughts of what Jennifer endured while he was unconscious plagued Evan as he plunged the plank through the iron handle.

Evan put all his remaining strength into the piece of wood as he pulled it forward.  
Sweat poured down his face.  
The sweat mingled with the tears.

Tears from pain….from exhaustion…..from anger.

If their captor had done to Jennifer what he had implied Evan was going to kill him.  
Not fast either.

Evan grunted and pulled at the wood again.  
The door creaked but didn't budge.

Though Evan knew that once John found out Evan's hopes of killing the bastard were long gone.  
There'd be a line of people wanting revenge with John at the front.

Evan almost pitied the poor bastard once John got a hold of him.  
Almost.

Evan planted his feet against the bottom of the door and gripped the piece of wood with both hands.  
Evan closed his eyes and pulled.  
The door groaned.

Evan planted his feet once more and gripped the wood. The sweat on his hands was causing it to slip from his grasp.  
Evan pulled and was rewarded with a crack. The crack in the door widened however it caused the iron handle to loosen.  
Just enough to break Evan's balance.

With a startled cry Evan tumbled back down the stairs and crashed hard into the wall.

The darkness closed in and Evan succumbed to oblivion.

* * *

Rodney had a stitch in his left side that he'd knew would be there for months when this was all over.  
Along with a bruised right ankle.

Trying to keep up with John Sheppard on a normal flat terrain in good weather was one thing.  
In ankle high snow with biting winds it was near impossible.

Never mind the fact that John had bolted from the jumper like a bat out of hell.

Not that Rodney blamed him.

If Rodney was ever lucky enough to have somebody like Jennifer for his wife and she was hurt and held prisoner he didn't know what he'd do.

Rodney breathed against the pain and continued running.  
They were almost to the village.

They were starting to see buildings now.  
Most of the buildings were half buried in snow drifts.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the door to the tavern.  
Without hesitation John kicked it inwards his P90 raised.

Two men blocked the door to the cellar.

One of the men took a step forward and John immediately shot him in the left leg.

John looked at the other man who had moved. "You wanna try?"

The man wisely backed away.

"Open it."John ordered through clenched teeth.

The thought of Jen hurt and crumpled in a cold dark hole made bile rise in John's throat.  
He forced it down along with the fear.

The guard quickly opened the padlock.

John shoved him aside and wrestled open the door. He looked back at Matthews.

"Watch them."

Matthews nodded. "Yes, Sir."

John took the stairs two at a time. He skidded to a stop seeing Evan's still form against the wall.

John quickly scanned the rest of the room but it only confirmed his worst fear.

His wife wasn't here.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: See part one  
Notes: For Nika

John quickly knelt by Evan, Teyla right beside him.

Ronon shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over Evan's shoulders.

"Major?"John called as he tightened the jacket around Evan's shoulders. Lorne's skin was cold to the touch.

John swallowed hard forcing his heart to beat in a normal rhythm.

"Major?"John tried once more.

John knew he could easily force the guards to tell him where Jen was……but Evan had been there.  
And John had to know what happened.

"We need to get him to Atlantis."Teyla suggested worriedly as she took in the bruises she could see in the dim light. She did not want to imagine what she couldn't see.

"Yeah."John agreed quietly as he stood. "Ronon."

"Got him."Dex acknowledged as he stepped forward.

Just as John turned he felt a cold hand grab his right forearm. He looked down to see Evan's eyes were open.

John knelt back down. "It's okay, buddy. We're gonna get you home."

Evan swallowed hard struggling to get enough moisture to speak. "C-colonel…..Jen…."

John had to strain to hear him. "I'll find her."

Evan shook his head urgently wincing at the pain the movement brought. "They took her….I couldn't stop…."

John fought to keep his voice steady. "Looks like you put up a hell of a fight."His voice faltered. "I owe you."

Evan gripped Sheppard's arm tighter. "F-forget me….you have to get to her…..they took her upstairs…..special punishment."

Even in the dark Teyla could see John's eyes flash dangerously as anger played across his face.

"John!"Teyla called but Sheppard was already up the stairs and out of the cellar nearly taking out McKay in the process.

The Athosian turned to Dex. "Ronon……."

Ronon was already moving having crested the top of the stairs. "I'll watch him….can't promise I won't stop him."

"Help me up."Evan urged through gritted teeth.

Teyla shook her head. "Major, you are in no shape to……"

"I promised I'd protect her."Evan protested as he struggled into a sitting position.

Teyla reluctantly supported Lorne while Rodney grabbed Evan's other arm. Together they eased Evan to his feet.

"You have done that."Teyla assured Lorne quietly as she moved them toward the stairs. "Let us get you up where it is warm."

Evan wanted to fight her, to argue more. But his injured body was warring against him. The pain was seeping back through his mental defenses leaving him tired and shaking slightly from the cold.

As the climbed the stairs Evan could only offer Jen a silent apology and a prayer that maybe just maybe John wouldn't be too late.

* * *

John had kicked open the second door by the time Ronon reached him. John didn't acknowledge his friend. Sheppard's gaze was fixed on the sole occupant of the room.

"Oh God."John whispered as he stood completely still.

He couldn't move.  
His stunned mind was refusing to process what he was seeing.

"She's alive."Ronon reported having had moved around John to the bed where Jennifer lay.

John finally forced his feet to move once Ronon started to cut Jennifer's hands free. As he reached the bed John was physically shaking from the anger that raged through him.  
Fury would be a better term.

"Angel?"John called his voice trembling. He reached out to touch her face but quickly withdrew his hand.

There were so many bruises John was afraid even the smallest of touches would cause his wife pain.

Silence answered as Ronon moved to free Jennifer's feet.

John's tortured gaze followed as he did his eyes took in his wife's disheveled clothing. The sharp bruises on her arms, the rope burns on her wrists.

John stood and moved back to the front of the bed. He tenderly cupped Jennifer's face in his hands being careful not to touch any of the bruises.

He was going to kill whoever did this…..it didn't matter if it cost him his career.  
His career was nothing…..not any more….  
His wife was everything to him

John moved away and looked once more at Ronon.

"Take care of her."John ordered quietly.

"Sheppard……."

"Get everyone back to the gate."John stated as he left the room his weapon raised.

John raced down the stairs Teyla meeting him at the bottom.

"Matthews you're with me."John ordered. "Teyla…….."

The door to the tavern suddenly banged inward revealing a young blond man flanked by eight other men. All had guns that looked like something Jesse James or Billy the Kid would've carried.

"What is this the Wild West?"McKay muttered as he shifted Lorne's weight.

"Planning an escape?"The man asked with a smirk just as Ronon joined Teyla at the bottom of the stairs.

Evan's anxious gaze searched Ronon's who nodded.

Ronon's stance shifted as he freed a hand prepared to go for his knives if needed.

Sheppard glanced at Matthews who nodded tightly his gaze narrowed sharply.

John stepped forward so he was inches from the other man placing himself in front of the others.

"We're taking our people."John stated anger clipping every word.

The blond man shook his head as he pulled the trigger of his gun back leveling it at Sheppard's chest.

"They broke laws, it is in our right to imprison and carry out punishment. If you interfere we will be forced to protect our rights."

"I think they've already been punished enough."Sheppard replied darkly barely able to contain his anger.

This man had beaten Jennifer and God knows what else for no reason.

The man's smile widened as the other men raised their weapons. "It appears then that we have a stand off."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. :) Short but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long :)

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: See part one  
Notes: For Nika

The man's smile widened as the other men raised their weapons. "It appears then that we have a stand off."

Something inside John snapped.  
All he saw were Jen's bruises.  
All he saw was the needless pain she had endured.

John strode forward and smashed the butt of his gun against the side of the leader's head. Before any of the eight men could move John slammed the younger man into the door forcing both of them to tumble out into the snow.

The eight men recovered and spread out flanking the doorway, four on each side. The SGA team scrambled for cover as bullets started to fly.

Ronon carefully laid Jennifer's unconscious form on the floor behind the bar as he and Teyla moved behind it.

Mathews, Rodney and Lorne flipped over two tables toward the left side of the tavern. Matthews handed Lorne his spare hand gun. Though still weak Lorne acknowledged the younger man with a grateful nod.

Matthews, Lorne, McKay and Teyla returned fire.

Two of the eight men cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor.

"At least the odds are getting better."Rodney commented just as one of Ronon's knives flew from the bar and impacted another man in the right shoulder.

"Think again."Lorne replied as Rodney followed his gaze out one of the windows.  
Six more men were gaining rapidly on Sheppard's position.

Evan reached over and snatched Rodney's radio ear piece and placed it on his own ear. Evan knew John's mindset right now. He knew John was oblivious to everything.  
Everything but revenge.

"Hey!"Rodney protested.

"Sheppard, if you can hear me you've got six coming at you."Lorne stated grimly. "Repeat, six hostiles."

* * *

John distantly heard Evan's radio call.

It didn't process.  
It didn't matter.

His fists continued pummeling the man before him.

Blow after blow.  
Bruise for a bruise.

The man finally orientated himself enough to move away from Sheppard. Blood ran from a gash above his left eye and from a split lip.

John almost snarled as he stepped forward. "The woman you captured is my wife."

The man spat blood onto the snow and laughed. "You need better control of your wife."

John slammed him up against the outer wall of the tavern his forearm cutting off the younger man's air supply.

"I don't care what crime you think they committed."John snapped as he vaguely heard the gunfire inside. "Nobody hurts her…..nobody."

"It'd be wise to let him go."A male voice from behind John stated calmly as John heard the hammers of guns being pulled back.

John whirled around placing the man in front of him his P90 leveled against his head.

"If you value his life you'll let my friends go."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

Richard Woosley didn't realize he was pacing until he found himself on the opposite side of the control room from where he remembered being.

/I've been around Sheppard too long./ Richard thought wryly as he made his way back to the center of the room.

He glanced down at the gate room. The gate was activated in a futile attempt to keep radio communications open with the natives.

Woosley glanced at Crisler. "Anything?"

The young red haired man shook his head. "No, Sir. Not since the original transmission."

Woosley bit back a sigh. "Close the worm hole. They've either figured our negotiations are a ruse or they just don't want to talk any longer. Get SGA-5 and SGA-3 ready. I'll brief them when they get to the gate room."

"Aye, Sir."

* * *

Lorne motioned to Matthews and together the two of them took out two more of the men.

Evan saw Teyla take out one more followed by Ronon.

Evan fired once more taking out another and he saw Ronon and Teyla make their way out from behind the bar.

He motioned for Matthews and Rodney to do the same.

"Drop your weapons."Lorne ordered struggling to keep the feeling of weakness and nausea at bay. He no longer needed Rodney's support to move around but his body was clearly feeling the affects of the last few days.

The remaining three men glanced at each other before slowly dropping their weapons.

Ronon and Teyla were already moving out the door to assist Sheppard their weapons still raised.

The man laughed. "Now why would we let our prisoners go free? The Elders have ordered that they be punished to the full extent of our laws."

John tightened his hold on his hostage's throat. The younger man clawed at John's arms as he fought for air.

Evan's voice came over Sheppard's radio.

_"Everything's secure."_

Ronon and Teyla moved to flank John.

"It's over."John stated quietly. "Your men inside are captured, you're outnumbered."

The leader shook his head as his eyes narrowed angrily. He took a step toward John his gun still raised.

Ronon blocked his path and the man hesitated.

Rodney, Evan, and Matthews carrying a still unconscious Jennifer joined them.

John eased his hold on the man in his grasp, just a little.

Finally five of the remaining six natives lowered their weapons and raised their hands in surrender.

"Traitors!"The black haired man shouted at his men as he whirled to face them. "I will be sure the Elders hear of this! They are breaking our laws! All of them are! I order you to kill them!"

The men exchanged glances but shook their heads.

"It is time for things to change."A brown haired youth stated his eyes resting on Jennifer's still form. "They did not deserve this."

In one move Ronon strode forward and quickly disarmed the leader. He punched the man once in the jaw and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Just then John heard a familiar noise. He looked up to see a jumper hovering just above the building across the street. The back hatch opened and Lieutenant Sawyer poked his head out.

"Colonel, you guys need a lift?"

Sheppard grinned but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Ten minutes earlier wouldn't have killed you, Lieutenant."

Sawyer returned his grin. "Sorry, Sir. You know how long winded Woosley's briefings get."

As the jumper landed at the beginning of the main street Teyla turned to John who still had a tight hold on the semi-conscious man in his arms.

Teyla gently laid a hand on Sheppard's right arm gaining his attention. "John, you need to let him go. It is over."

Sheppard shook his head his tortured angry gaze fixed on Jennifer.

"No. He's the one who………"John's voice trembled and broke. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hurt her. I can't let that go, Teyla. I can't."

Teyla moved to stand in front of John as the others moved to the waiting jumper. "We do not know all that happened here."

John tightened his grip as fury flashed through him. "Lorne said….."

Teyla shook her head. "Major Lorne only reported what was implied by the guards. We do not know, John. Only Jennifer does."

The fury began to control John once more and he whirled back toward the tavern and slammed the blond man up against the wall as hard as he could. He shouldered his P90 and withdrew his smaller handgun and leveled it against the man's temple.

* * *

Inside the jumper an exhausted Evan slumped down against the right wall of the jumper. Due to lack of space in the crowded jumper Matthews had placed Jennifer gently on the floor next to Lorne.  
Sawyer covered Jennifer with a blanket.

Lorne nodded his thanks. He looked down at his best friend and swallowed hard.  
Each of her bruises marked his failure.

"I'm sorry, Jen."Evan whispered.

Jennifer stirred at his voice, her head turning in his direction. Her eyes still closed.

"Evan?"

Evan smiled her voice sounded wonderful even if it was hoarse and scratchy. "Right here."

"W-where?"

"On our way home. Just rest."Evan replied as he tightened the blanket around her with his good arm.

Jennifer felt herself slipping back into the dark oblivion. "John?"

"He'll be here soon."Evan promised.

* * *

"John!"Teyla shouted in alarm instantly gaining Rodney and Ronon's attention. They moved toward them.

John took the safety off his weapon and eased the trigger back.  
The man was starting to regain consciousness.

"He hurt my wife, Teyla."John stated his voice full of cold anger. "He beat her and took pleasure in it. I won't let that go. He deserves to die."

Teyla held out a hand to Rodney and Ronon stopping them. She motioned for them to remain silent.

"Perhaps."Teyla replied quietly as she moved within John's line of vision. "Think of Jennifer…..you are disrespecting everything she is by doing this. She would not want this. She is a healer…..taking a life, no matter how vile of one, in her name will not please her."

For a long tense moment Teyla thought John had not heard her.  
That he was too far gone.  
Too far encased in rage and revenge.

Rodney and Ronon exchanged a concerned glance before Ronon took a step forward.

However just before Ronon reached him John stepped back. He released his hold on the younger man and the youth staggered at suddenly being free. John put his gun away.

John gripped him once more by the shirt collar yanking him off the ground.

"Sheppard!"Rodney called worriedly as he moved to stand next to Ronon. Not that he didn't want these people to be punished, he did. What happened to Jennifer and Evan shouldn't happen to anyone.  
But he didn't want this moment to scar Sheppard forever.

"Did you rape her?"John demanded his voice icy with rage.  
The image of his wife tied to a bed, bloody and bruised would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Fear had finally replaced some of the man's bravado.

"She fought me…..then the Elders called me away for……an……important errand."

Relief washed over John. He set the man back on his feet. John slammed his right fist into the other man's jaw sending him sprawling hard back into the tavern wall. He slumped down into the snow, unconscious.

John shook the pain out of his hand as he turned back toward the waiting jumper.

"Let's go home."John stated quietly ignoring the worried gazes of his three friends as he walked past them.

Silently they boarded the jumper and headed back for the gate.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay it's been a hectic week. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. :)

Title: Simple Things  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

Evan Lorne stood just inside the doorway of the infirmary. It was nearly three in the morning.  
Even with the combination of exhaustion and pain meds Evan hadn't been sleeping well.  
Correct that, he hadn't tried.

It'd been just over twelve hours since they'd returned from MX2-756. Once they had released him; Evan had found that he hadn't been able to be far from the infirmary.

Even though Jen's condition was stable.  
Even though Sokun had assured them all that she was going to be fine.

Miracle that it was.

Evan moved to stand at the edge of the center bed and looked down at his friend's still form. He tried not to wince at the bruises that marred Jennifer's face.  
Or at the ugly rope burns on her wrists.

Each one of them his fault.

Evan sighed.

He'd gotten complacent.  
He'd let his guard down.  
He'd thought they were safe.  
She'd paid the price.

Evan turned to leave glancing once at John's sleeping form in a nearby chair. He was midway to the door when a familiar voice halted him.

"Evan?"

Evan turned back to Jennifer and closed the space between them. "Hey, didn't mean to wake you."

Jennifer smiled. "You didn't."She noted the sling he was now wearing. "How's the shoulder?"

"Good as new."Evan replied as he leaned against the wall.

They both fell silent for a moment.

Evan cleared his throat. "Jen, I'm sor….."

Jennifer's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you dare apologize, Evan. This wasn't….."

Evan moved away from the wall doing his best to keep his voice low as to not wake his sleeping C.O.

"Every bit of it rests on me, Jen. My mission, my failure. I didn't assess everything…."

"We were invited. We were there on relief mission."

"Jen, you got hurt because of me."

Jennifer shook her head. She felt sleep starting to take hold once more but she fought it. She didn't want Evan blaming himself.

"They were misguided, single minded people. They knew no other way to handle things. What happened was not your fault, Evan. You did everything you could to keep me safe at a great risk to yourself. I'm grateful for that."

Evan nodded tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Jennifer settled back against the pillow her eyes drifting closed.

"Get some sleep, Jen."Evan stated as he turned to leave.

"Evan?"Jen called forcing her eyes back open.

Evan turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"Promise me, no more bar fights."

Evan smiled. "Technically I didn't start…."

"I don't want to stitch you up any time soon."

"You're in Doc mode."

"You're dodging…."

"It's Pegasus, Jen."Evan replied as he moved forward and tucked the blanket farther up around her shoulders. "I can't promise, but I'll do my best. Get some rest."

"You too."Jennifer stated softly as her eyes shut and sleep finally claimed her once again.

* * *

Before John Sheppard had found out about Stargates and lost cities in distant galaxies he'd never thought much about fate.  
Now though as he walked toward the east pier where he was meeting his wife, it was all he could think about.

Twice now fate had dealt them a deadly hand.  
Twice he'd gotten her back.  
Maybe just maybe all the times they'd saved the universe….both universes…were starting to balance out.

John sighed and stuffed his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket. It was late afternoon and the wind was starting to pick up.

It'd been a week since they'd returned from MX2-756.  
Four days since Sokun had released Jennifer to her own care.

As John reached the midway point of the pier he smiled as he spotted Jennifer. She was sitting on the edge her feet dangling in the water. A paperback book in one hand and Ipod earphones in her ears. The sun bounced off her hair as her feet absently splashed in time to the music.

John crouched down next to her being careful not to startle her. He placed himself close enough so she'd know he was there.

"Angel?"John called loud enough to be heard over the music.

Jennifer turned to face him and smiled as she removed the headphones. "Hi."

"Hi."John replied as he leaned in to kiss her being careful of the few bruises that still remained.

"You ready to go to dinner?"Jennifer asked as she took his hand in hers.

John shook his head as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Not yet. Just want to sit here for a few minutes."

"Works for me."Jennifer replied as she melted back into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"How are you?"John asked softly his voice barely audible above the waves as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm okay."

"Jen….."

Jennifer squeezed her husband's hand. "I'm alright, John. Little sore, but otherwise I'm okay."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, angel."John whispered the memories from the mission still haunted him.

Jennifer pulled back gingerly and turned to face him. She gently put a hand on his face.

"Don't do this, John, please."Jennifer stated softly. "You're my hero."

John broke their gaze with a shake of his head.

"You are, John Sheppard and always will be."Jennifer replied her voice catching. "Even when I'm trapped in the darkest places that this universe can throw at us I know without a doubt that you'll come get me no matter what."

John smiled. "Always, angel, always."

John lowered his head and captured his wife's lips in a tender kiss never forgetting how lucky he was.

end


End file.
